Paranoïa et addiction
by Peluchette
Summary: Junsu est accro' et YooChun devient vite parano


**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un délire sortit tout droit de mon esprit tordu. Désolé le lemon est pourri mais j'étais po vraiment inspiré. Désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai la grosse flemme de relire. A part tout ça cher lecteur.. Enjoy~~**

Alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, la lumière de la chambre était toujours allumée. Un jeune homme assit sur le lit était plongé dans son bouquin. Une masse se mouva sous la couette à ses côtés.

-"Junsu... Eteind la lumière", marmonna une voix à moitié endormie.

-"Attends je finis mon chapitre"

-"C'est la troisième fois que tu me réponds ça !" s'énerva la masse de couverture.

La couette se remit à bouger et la tête d'un jeune homme brun en sortit. Il avait de grandes cernes, preuve formelle d'un manque de sommeil. Il regarda son petit-ami qui était toujours en train de lire et, épuisé, il lui arracha le bouquin des mains pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le livre s'écrasa sur le sol sous le regard étonné de Junsu.

-"Yoochun ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?", demanda t-il.

-"Je veux DORMIR" s'emporta le plus vieux, à bout de nerfs.

-"C'est bon, c'est bon j'éteinds ! Pas besoin de t'énerver autant.", bouda Junsu.

Junsu appuya sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la chambre dans le noir total.

-"Bonne nuit", dit-il séchement à son aîné.

Il était faché contre Yoochun, mais soudain il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se blottir contre sa nuque, respirant doucement son odeur. Cet acte lui fit retrouver le sourire et il oublia sa haine contre son amant. Morphée ne tarda pas à les emmener tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

A peine le soleil fut-il levait que le reveil résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Yoochun, qui donna un coup dessus pour le faire taire. Il chercha le contact de la peau chaude de son petit-ami mais il ne trouva là qu'un vide glacé. Il se releva brusquement pour découvrir que Junsu avait déserté le lit. Après inspection de la chambre il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Junsu qui manquait à l'appel, le bouquin qu'il avait violemment jeté la veille n'était plus là non plus.  
Il posa un pied à terre mais il sentit la fraîcheur matinale s'abattre sur lui. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et sortit de la chambre, direction salon. Là il découvrit, sur le canapé, son petit-ami endormi tenant fermement son livre entre les bras. Attendrit devant le visage angélique de Junsu, il décida le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il éposa la couverture sur le corps immobile de Junsu avnt de se diriger vers la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, le doux parfum des pancakes chaud réveilla la marmotte. Il se leva tout en se frottant les yeux tel un enfant de cinq ans. Il avança d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la cuisine, tenant toujours son bouquin dans la main.

-"Alors, tu m'as remplacé par un livre ?" demanda Yoochun en voyant son amant arriver dans la pièce.

-"Meuh non ! C'est juste que je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit et comme j'arrivais pas à me rendormir bah je suis venu lire dans le salon", répondit le plus jeune.

-"Mouai... Peu importe, vient manger !" dit-il en mettant deux pancakes devant un vers de lait.

-"Merciiiii, t'es adorable !"

Il s'avança vers son aîné et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, avant de s'éloigner. Mécontent de se contact rapide, Yoochun attrappa Junsu par les hanches, le ramenant auprès de lui pour un baiser plus approfondit. Le plus jeune étouffa un léger gémissement lorsque la langue de son petit-ami entra en contact avec la sienne. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres à contre-coeur, puis, les joues rougies, Junsu offrit son plus beau sourire à Yoochun.

-"Bon aller mange !" dit le plus vieux.

Junsu ne se fit pas prier, il se jeta sur la nourriture, reprenant des forces pour toute la journée. Après avoir tout nettoyé et s'être habillé, les deux chanteurs quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe en répétition. Ils enchainèrent les danses et les chansons jusqu'à la pause du déjeuner. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger, Yoochun vit son amant se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quand il revint, il tenait le livre qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu la veille et le matin même. Il se mit à l'écart et commença à bouquiner.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Junsu ?" demanda Jaejoong.

-"Bah il lit ça se voit pas !" répondit Yunho avant de réfléchir deux minutes. "IL LIT ?", s'écria t-il, "mais ça lui ressemble pas de faire ça le midi !"

-"Nan", soupira Yoochun, "Il m'a même abandonné cette nuit pour aller lire... Je désespères"

-"Mon pauvre, tu as été remplacé par un bouquin", le plaignit Changmin.

Le repas se continua dans le calme jusqu'à ce que la voix de Junsu résonne dans la salle de danse.

-"Fini !" cria t-il content.

-"A toi la nuit de folie", murmura Yunho à Yoochun qui soupira de soulagement.

Les répétitions continuèrent toute la journée en vue de leur prochain concert. Le soir venue, chacun repartit dans son appartement, Junsu et Yoochun décidèrent de manger devant un film et d'aller se coucher après. Une fois le film terminé, Junsu se dirigea directement vers la chambre avec un visage impatient.

-"J'vais prendre une douche", dit Yoochun.

Il partit dans la salle de bain, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude tout en ôtant ses vêtements. Après quoi il se plaça sous le jet brûlant tellement agréable après une longue journée de répétition. Avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille. En arrivant dans la chambre il se figea, Junsu était assis sur le lit tenant un bouquin de la même couleur que le précédent... Le même ?

-"Euh Junsu.. Mon ange, tu l'avais pas fini ton livre ?"

-"Bah si, là c'est le tome deux", répondit-il en relevant à peine la tête.

Intérieurement Yoochun bouillonait, il attrappa son portable et sortit de la chambre.

BIP..BIP..BIP

-"Allo"

-"Yunho ?" demanda Yoochun qu n'avait pourtant pas reconnu la voix de son leader.

-"Euh nan c'est JaeJoong", répondit le jeune homme.

-"Bah passe moi Yunho !" lança Yoochun impatient.

*bruissement dans le téléphone*

-"Oui ?"

-"Yunho je vais péter un câble ! Junsu est encore en train de lire !"

-*rire étouffé*

-"C'est pas drôle", cria Yoochun dans le combiné.

-"Désolé, euh.. Brûle son livre."

-"Il va me tuer"

-"Cache le"

-"Il ira en racheter un."

-"Attache le au lit pour qu'il arrête de lire !"

-"Nan si je fais ça il va me prendre pour un sado !"

-"Si c'est pas déja fait..."

-"Nan mais oh !"

-"Bon écoute calme-toi, attends qu'il finisse son bouquin et c'est tout."

-"Mouai... Mais ça ne me plait pas d'être remplacé par un livre..."

Yoochun raccorcha et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'installa à côté de son amant, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller regardant le plafond d'un air concentré. Junsu n'avait pas bougé, à se demander si il avait entendu son aîné arriver. Le silence dura pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Junsu prit la parole.

-"Yoochun... Est-ce que je suis appétissant ?"

-"Hein ?" dit Yoochun en se redressant brusquement.

-"Bah est-ce que mon physique, mon odeur te donne envie de me manger ?"

-"Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est un code pour dire que t'as envie qu'on..."

-"Nan" le coupa Junsu, "Roooh pis laisse tomber".

Il se replongea dans sa lecture sous le regard mi-dessus mi-étonné de Yoochun. Dix minutes plus tard Junsu reprit la parole.

-"Et si l'un de mes amis me fesait des avances tu serais jaloux ?"

-"Changmin t'as fait des avances ?" cria Yoochun.

-"Mais non banane ! C'était une simple question."

-"T'es fou de me dire des trucs comme ça !"

-"Gnagnagna.."

Mécontent de la réaction de son petit-ami Junsu se replongea une nouvelle fois dans son bouquin en grognant quelque peu. De son côté Yoochun s'endormit épuisé par les répétitions. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ils se réveillèrent tout deux au son du réveil. Suivant le même rituel que chaque jour ils s'habillèrent et déjeunèrent. Pendant qu'il mangeaient, Junsu recommença avec ses étranges questions.

-"Si des gens me traquaient est-ce que tu me protégerais ?"

-"Junsu t'as fait quelque chose de mal ?" questionna Yoochun inquiet.

-"Nan je voulais juste savoir."

-"T'es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ? Biensur que je te protégerais !"

Junsu avala son verre de lait avec un grand sourire.

-"Yoochun... Et si on partait en Italie ?" demanda t-il ensuite.

-"Euh je te rappelle juste qu'on est sensé commencer une tournée !"

-"Ah oui.." dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Yoochun commençait à réellement s'inquiéter du comportement de son petit ami. Il avait décidé d'en parler aux autres membres du groupe. C'est donc à la pause, lorsque Junsu état plongé dans son livre, qu'il réunit ses amis.

-"Les gars, Junsu est vraiment étrange en ce moment.." annonça gravement Yoochun.

-Comment ça ?" interroga le leader.

-"Et bien... Il me parle de chose bizarre. Tout d'abord il m'a parlé d'un ami lui fesant des avances mais ensuite c'est vraiment bizarre, il m'a demandé ce que je fesais si il était traqué et il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on parte en Italie."

-"Il a commis un crime !" cria Changmin.

-"On parle de Junsu là." intervint Jaejoong, "il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche."

-"C'est vrai et je suis tout le temps avec lui" répliqua Yoochun.

-"C'est pas faux... Peut-être qu'on devrait fouiller dans son portable pour trouver un indice" proposa Yunho.

Changmin se dirigea vers les sacs et revint avec le portable de Junsu. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons et commença à lire un message.

-"Mon ange vivement ce soir. Je vais te faire..."

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir la phrase que Yoochun lui arrachait le portable des mains et l'empêchait de parler en l'étouffant à moitié dans son bras.

-"Mauvaise idée !" décréta t-il.

-"Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Yunho pendant que les autres riaient de bon coeur devant la couleur rougeatre qu'avaient pris les joues de Micky.

-"Je sais ! Je vais lui dire que ce soir je dois aller bosser au studio et on le suit pour voir où il va et ce qu'il fait." proposa Yoochun.

-"Ouai ! C'est une bonne idée ça !" répondit Jeajoong. "Sauf que ce soir j'avais d'autre projet moi.." ajouta t-il, un regard timide vers Yunho.

-"Ouai bah tu remet ton plan cul à une autre fois ! Junsu à des problèmes !" s'énerva Yoochun.

-"Pardon ?" lança Jaejoong.

-"Bon c'est pas le moment vous deux !" s'impatienta Yunho.

Le calme revint et ils reprirent leur répétition en observant bien le comportement de Junsu. Yoochun lui annonça ses "projets" pour le soir et ils se séparèrent trois heures plus tard.  
Les quatres détectives en herbe se rejoignirent et commençèrent à suivre Xiah qui était sortie de l'appartement. Celui-ci entra dans un petit magasin et en ressortit avec un paquet marron. Dans le buisson où les quatres chanteurs se cachaient les exclamations fusèrent.

-"C'est peut-être une arme !" cria Changmin.

-"Ou du poison.." ajouta Yunho.

-"Il a peut-être prévu de tuer Yoochun ce soir et de s'enfuir avec un autre homme." lança Jaejoong d'un ton neutre qui les fit tous frissonner.

-"Dit pas n'importe quoi !" chuchota Yoochun.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" interrogea le magnae du groupe.

-"On sort de là et on va lui poser des question." décida le leader.

Tous les quatres sortirent de leur cachette et se plantèrent devant un Junsu plus qu'étonné de les voir ici.

-"Bah les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda t-il.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton paquet ?" demanda Yunho.

-"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?" interrogea t-il avec un regard innocent.

-"C'est une arme !" recommença Changmin.

-"Roooh calme toi avec ton arme minus !" dit Yoochun.

Jaejoong attrapa le paquet et déchira le papier d'emballage. Il en sortit un objet lourd, rectangulaire, noir... Un livre. Il lut le titre à voix haute.

-"Hé... Hésitation.." dit-il d'un air pensif.

-"Mais c'est Twilight !" s'exclama Changmin.

-"Quoi ?" crièrent les trois autres détectives.

-"Mais tout s'explique ! Les questions bizarre, l'ami qui fait des avances c'est Jacob et le voyage en Italie c'est là où se retrouve Edward et Bella", dit Yoochun tout en souriant.

-"Et tu trouves ça drôle ?" intervint Jaejoong le visage décomposé.

-"Hein ?" s'étonna Yoochun.

-"Tu nous a inquiété pour si peu ? Et surtout tu m'as fait loupé une super soirée pour un stupide bouquin ? Nan mais je rêves ! Yoochun j'vais te démolir !" s'énerva Jaejoong.

Yunho attrapa son aîné par la taille avant qu'il ne se jette sur Yoochun. Ce dernier était parti se cacher derrière Junsu qui ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation.

-"Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'ammabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda t-il.

-"Bah Yoochun à cru que t'avais commis un crime." répondit Changmin.

En entendant ça Junsu ouvrit de grands yeux puis il explosa de rire.

-"Mouhahahaha.. T'as vraiment cru que je pouvais tuer quelqu'un ? Ahahaha" pouffa t-il.

Yunho partit, entrainant avec lui un Jaejoong fou de rage. Changmin partit de son côté tandis que Junsu était toujours écroulé de rire et que Yoochun marmonait de légères excuses. Junsu s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans celle de Micky.

-"Allez viens on rentre à la maison Sherlock !"

Yoochun se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain en rentrant. Il avait honte d'avoir douter de son ange. Une bonne douche pourrait peut-être le faire déculpabiliser un peu. Il attrapa sa bouteille de shampoing, vide. Il dut utiliser celui de Junsu. Un doux parfam de cerise lui empit les narines, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant sentir quand Junsu venait se coucher et qu'il se blotissait contre lui. Ce parfum qu'il aimait sentir lorsqu'il l'enlaçait tendrement. Il finit de prendre sa douche, noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain.  
Il trouva Junsu assit en tailleur sur le lit, en train de lire son bouquin. Cette fois s'en était trop, il se dirigea vers le petit dauphin et lui arracha le bouquin des mains, il le suspendit au dessus de lui, hors de porté.

-"Hyung ! Rends le moi ça devient vraiment intéressant !" se plaignit-il en gesticulant.

-"Nanan ! C'est hors de question"

-"Allez ! Pitié !"

-"J'ai dit non !" répéta Yoochun.

-"Bon Hyung si tu me le rends pas je.."

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car deux lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Il resta de marbre, ne bougeant pas, frustré que son hyung lui ait volé son livre. Puis doucement Yoochun mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Cette fois il ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de son amant s'y introduire entrainant la sienne dans un ballet sensuelle. Il y eut dans la pièce un bruit sourd, signe que Yoochun avait une fois de plus balançait le livre de Junsu mais honnêtement il s'en fichait. Les mains du plus agé commencèrent à se faire balladeuses. Elles passèrent sous le tee-shirt de Junsu, caressant la peau imberbe du ventre. Trouvant le tee-shirt trop embarassant, Yoochun s'en débérassa, couvrant le torse de baiser. Il passa sur les clavicules de Junsu, descendit vers ses abdos et et arriva au niveau du nombril, soufflant sur la limite du jean de son ange.

-"Yoo.. Yoochunahh.. plus.. plus bas... Va plus bas." haleta Junsu.

Yoochun ne se fit pas prier, il déboutonna le jean de Junsu et le descendit le long des ses genoux. Il embrassa la bosse que formait le caleçon de Junsu qui ne pu retenir un gémissement rauque de sortir.

-"Yoo'.. Pitié.." soupira t-il.

Yoochun aimait entendre Junsu le suplié. Il escendit le caleçon du jeune chanteur découvrant sa virilité fiérement dressé. Il souffla dessus, fesant toujours plus languir Junsu.

-"Yoochun ! S'i.. AAAH"

le dit Yoochun venait de prendre le sexe de son amant en bouche. Junsu glissa ses doigt dans les cheveux de son aîné l'obligeant à prendre un rythme régulier mais Yoochun n'était pas de cet avis, il stoppa tout mouvement, ce qui fit grogner Junsu de mécontentement.

-"Continu, j'ten prie.."

C'était demandé si gentiment. Il obéit.

-"Yoo' je.. Je vais.."

Il avait compris mais il ne se recula pas pour autant, au contraire il accéléra le mouvement et sentit bientot un liquide chaud envahir sa bouche alors que son amant poussait un cri. Il remonta au niveau du visage de Junsu et l'embrassa, lui fesant gouter sa propre semence. Il grimpa sur le lit à son tour, forçant Junsu à s'allonger. Celui-ci tira sur la serviette toujours autour de la taille de son amant, révélant son intimité gonflée de plaisir. Yoochun embrassa le cou de son amant, mordillant la peau à certains endroits sensibles puis sans crier garde il fit entrer un doigt à l'intérieur de Junsu qui se cambra. Il en fit entrer un deuxième puis un troisième, détendant les muscles de son petit-ami. Les gémissements qui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Yoochun étaient pour lui les plus beaux sons qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du plus jeune dans un grognement plaintif de la part de celui-ci.

-"Patience mon ange.." susurra t-il à son oreille.

Junsu retint sa respiration, attendant la suite des évènements. Il sentit enfin la virilité de son aîné rentrer doucement en lui dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

-"Yoo'.. Mord moi !" demanda t-il.

YooChun sourit. Junsu était repartit dans ses délires vampirique mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière offrant une magnifique vu à Yoochun qui plongea pour mordiller la veine qui ressortait sur son cou. Il commença de lent mouvement de va et vient pui accéléra le rythme. Ses gémissements rauques se mélèrent à ceux plus aigues de Junsu. Ils perdaient pied, le monde autour d'eux ne semblait plus existait. C'était bon, tellement bon, ils auraient voulu reste dans cet été second pendant des heures mais toute bonne chose à une fin et c'est en donnant un dernier coup de rein qu'ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel. Le corps lourd de Yoochun vint s'affaler sur celui encore tremblant de plaisir de Junsu.

-"Yoochunahh.. Je t'aime" murmura Junsu

-"Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange."

Morphée s'empara bien vite des deux jeunes chanteurs, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
